


Butterfly Wings and Guitar Strings

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bucky is a rock star, F/M, Or is that when there's a baby??, Shot gun wedding???, The Avengers is a Rock Band, They get married after meeting like once, doesn't stay in vegas, plus size reader, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: The Avengers are the biggest rock band in the world, but you’ve never been a fan. That is until your best friend Helen Cho wins back stage passes to their concert in Vegas. While she’s making heart eyes at the drummer Thor, you’re falling for their lead guitarist Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter One

“I won!” Helen screeches as she comes running into your room.

“What did you win?” You ask, jumping off of your bed. “The Nobel Prize?”

“No, I won’t be able to win that yet. I haven’t finished my thesis, so maybe next year.” Helen rambles, smiling at you.

“So what did you win?” You ask.

“We’re going to Vegas, all expenses payed!” Helen says.

“Oh my God! Really!?” You squeal.

“For The Avengers Concert, I won back stage passes!”

“Great.” You say, instantly becoming less excited.

“I know you’re not a fan, but still! It’s a free trip to Vegas a-and you’re my best friend. I don’t want to go with anyone but you!”

“Of course I’m coming, Helen. I know how much you love that boy band.” You say.

“They’re a rock band, not a boy band.” Helen huffs.

“I know.” You say. “I’m just messing with you.”

“Well stop.” Helen says, glaring at you.

“Alright, sorry!” You say, chuckling. “When do we leave?”

“Friday.” Helen says.

“Don’t you have office hours on Friday?” You ask.

“My thesis advisor is covering for me.” Helen says. “Can you get out of class?”

“Yeah, I’ll just email my Professor. I’m sure once they read ‘once in a life time opportunity’ and ‘free trip to Vegas’ they’ll have no problem with me missing class.”

“This is going to be so much fun!” Helen squeals, then she gasps. “We need to go shopping!”

“Tomorrow, we’ll go shopping tomorrow after my classes.” You say, laughing.

****

“Are you sure I look alright?” You ask, fidgeting with the denim crop top you were wearing.

“You look hot!” Helen says, taking your hand. “Now come on, we’re going to be late!”

“Alright! Alright! Geez, stop dragging me! Plus we’re an hour early, there’s no way we’re going to be late!”

“But we have to pick up the passes, if there is a line it could take a while.” Helen says as she continues to drag you through the parking lot, towards the building. She only lets go of you when the two of you get close to a ticket window.

“Hi, can I help you?” The worker says through the microphone.

“I am Helen Cho, I’m supposed to pick up two back stage passes.”

“Can I see an ID?”

“Of course.” Helen says, passing her student visa to the employee.

“Alright, here you go! I hope you enjoy the concert!”

“We will thank you!” Helen says, as she takes the passes and hands you one of them.

“Now what?” You ask. “We’re still an hour early and there wasn’t a line.”

“We can go buy some merch.” Helen says.

“Okay.” You say. “I did promise my professor that I would bring her back a t-shirt.”

****

“Did you get everything you wanted?” You ask.

“Yes.” Helen says, nodding. Then she stops and hits your arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” You ask.

“Oh my God! That’s Natasha Romanoff!” Helen squeals.

“Wait, I thought this was a boy band?” You ask.

“Y/N.” Helen huffs.

“Sorry! So who is she?”

“Natasha Romanoff, she’s dating Clint Barton.”

“And that is?”

“He’s a member of The Avengers. He plays Keyboard.”

“Cool. Do you want to go backstage now?” You ask.

“Yes!”

“Let’s go!” You say, laughing as Helen starts to pull you along.

“I can’t wait to meet Thor!” Helen says.

**After the concert**

“Alright, I’ll admit that was pretty amazing!” You laugh as you lean against Helen.

“See! I told you, they’re so talented!” Helen says.

“Absolutely!” You say, smiling. “They’re the best boy band ever!”

“Actually we’re a rock band.” A voice says from behind you.

“Oh my God! You’re Bucky Barnes!” Helen says. “I’m so sorry about my friend, calling you guys a boy band is her idea of a joke!”

“It’s alright” Bucky says, chuckling. “I like a Doll who has a sense of humor.”

“Do I look like a doll to you?” You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

“You know most girls would be swooning right about now.” Bucky says, smiling at you.

“I think you’re overestimating your charm.” You say, grinning.

“Y/N!” Helen says. “I’m sorry about her, she’s-uh-not exactly a fan.”

“Oh?” Bucky says, cocking his head to the side. “How did somebody who is not exactly a fan find their way to one of our concerts? With a backstage pass?”

“I won two passes and I asked Y/N to come with me.” Helen explains.

“Helen here is my best friend, so of course I agreed to come with her, she also happens to be one of your biggest fans.” You say.

“Well it’s always nice to meet a fan.” Bucky says, smiling at Helen. “Would the two of you like to meet the rest of the band?”

“Will Thor be there?” Helen asks, eyes going wide.

“Yes.” Bucky says, chuckling.

“Then yes!” Helen says.

“They should be down that hall, last door on the right.” Bucky says, pointing in the direction of were the rest of his band should be. At that Helen was off, practically skipping down the hall.

“Thanks for this.” You say.

“No problem, Doll.”

“She’s been under a lot of stress lately.” You sigh. “It’s nice to see her this excited and carefree.”

“Work?” Bucky asks.

“Kind of.” You say, nodding. “Helen is getting her Ph.D. and for her thesis she’s created this thing called a Cradle, it prints living tissue, basically it can heal anybody who is put inside it.”

“That sounds revolutionary.” Bucky says. “Why haven’t I heard about this? Why isn’t it in every hospital?”

“It’s still in its testing phase.” You explain.

“Are you working on the Cradle too?” Bucky asks.

“No.” You laugh. “I’m getting my Masters in Photography.”

“Are you going to be a member of paparazzi?” Bucky asks, nose scrunching in disgust.

“God no.” You say. “Right now I’m more focused on photographing nature, last month I was able to photograph the monarch butterfly migration, and it was amazing.”

“Do you have any pictures with you?” Bucky asks.

“You want to see them?” You ask, shocked.

“Yeah, Doll, I do.” Bucky says, smiling.

“I have some on my phone.” You say as you take it out of your pocket, you quickly unlock it and go to your photos app. “Here.”

“Wow, these are incredible.” Bucky murmurs as you show him some of the pictures you took.

“Thank you.” You say, smiling.

“Do you have any more?”

“Not of the butterflies.” You say, shaking your head.

“Well then, show me something else.” Bucky murmurs, shifting so his body was closer to yours.

“A-Alright.” You stammer. After that you and Bucky spend the next hour talking about photography, music, places the two of you had been and places you both want to go.

“Let’s run away and get married.” Bucky says, suddenly.

“Are you serious?” You ask, mouth dropping in shock.

“Yeah.” Bucky says, nodding. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Aside from the fact that we literally met an hour ago?” You ask. “I’m not exactly what a wife of a rock star should look like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky growls.

“Come on, you have eyes.” You say, putting your hands on your hips.

“Yeah and you’re gorgeous, Doll.”

“Is this some sort of publicity thing?” You ask. “Marry the fat girl to gain sympathy from the public or some shit like that?”

“What?! No!” Bucky says. “This past hour has been fun! You’re fun and funny and literally the most genuine person I have ever met! I wanna marry someone who isn’t scared of calling me on my shit and you literally said I was a member of a boy band, to my face!”

“Well it’s not like I knew you were standing there.” You huff.

“You can say no.” Bucky murmurs. “I-I know this is crazy and sudden and we’ve only known each other for a-.”

“I want to finish school.” You say, cutting Bucky off. “I only have this semester left, and I’m not going to drop out just because we’re married.”

“Alright.” Bucky says, nodding. “I-Is that a yes?”

“Well we are in the land of stupid decisions and when in Rome.” You say, waving your hand about.

“I think you mean when in Vegas.” Bucky says, smirking at you.

“Haha.” You say. “I’m going to need to buy some new clothes if we’re gonna do this tonight.”

“Why? I like what you’re wearing, Doll.”

“I am not getting married in a denim crop top.”

“Alright.” Bucky chuckles. “Let me make a couple calls.”

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but you just asked a literal stranger to marry you, so I’m assuming this is a safe space for crazy. But I-I think I’m already falling in love with you.”

“Me too, Doll.” Bucky murmurs. “Us together, it feels right. Like its destiny or something.”

“We’re insane, aren’t we?” You ask.

“Maybe a bit.” Bucky says, chuckling. “Now come one, let’s run away and get married.”

“Just us?” You ask. 

“Just us, we’ll take picture to show our friends.” Bucky says, stretching his hand out for you to take.

“Alright.” You say, taking his hand. “Let’s get married.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader was abandoned as a baby and grew up in foster care, because she was sickly as a baby.

“We’re really going to do this, right?” You ask, as Bucky leads you out of the concert hall.

“Yeah, yeah we are.” Bucky says. Then he opens the passenger’s side door of some fancy sports car for you. “Unless you want to wait. Date for a while, have a big ceremony, with your whole family. You know, the sane way of doing this.”

“I-I don’t have a family.” You murmur. “I was abandoned at a hospital when I was a baby. I was really sick, for a lot of my childhood actually and nobody wants to adopt a sick baby so I stayed in foster care until I aged out.”

“I’m so sorry, Doll.” Bucky murmurs.

“It’s not your fault.” You say smiling. “I’ve always wanted a family, maybe that’s why I agreed to marry you only after only knowing you an hour.”

“I lost my parents a couple years back and they were my only family.”

“Oh, Bucky, I’m sorry.” You murmur, taking his hand in yours.

“It’s not your fault.” Bucky says, parroting you. “So we’re really getting married tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be a family.”

“Damn right we are, Doll.” Bucky says before driving away. “I mean, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“You could be a murder.”

“I promise you, I am not a murder.” Bucky chuckles.

****

“Were did you even get this dress?” You ask, looking at yourself in the hotel room mirror.

“I’m famous and rich.” Bucky says, shrugging. “I literally called the hotel saying I needed a white dress and the hotel sent one up.”

“I think I’m going to like being rich.” You murmur,

“You will.” Bucky chuckles. “It’s pretty awesome.”

“So how are we gonna do this?” You ask, moving to straighten Bucky’s bowtie. “Are we going to go to one of those drive thru wedding chapels?”

“Dressed like this?” Bucky asks. “We gotta get married proper, Darlin’.”

“Well what’s available so last minute?” You ask.

“Come with me.” Bucky says, taking your hand. Then he leads you towards the private elevator.

“This elevator is bigger than my dorm freshman year.” You murmur, leaning against Bucky.

“You’re gonna lose your mind when you see the tour bus.” Bucky laughs.

“So, Helen and I are flying out tomorrow afternoon.” You murmur, watching the numbers on the screen slowly countdown to zero.

“You have like a month left until you’re done right?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah.” You say, nodding.

“So we’ll skype each other every night and text each other all the time. Do you have a job lined up when you’re done?”

“I’m getting my masters in photography.” You snort.

“So that’s a…..?” Bucky asks.

“No.” You say.

“’Alright, so once you’re done with school you can move out to LA with me, since the tour will be done by then.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You say, nodding. “I can find a job once I get there.”

“Don’t worry about finding a job. I have more than enough money to support the two of us.” Bucky says.

“So, I would be able to just focus on my photography?” You murmur, eyebrows scrunched.

“Yeah, I mean if you want a job you can work but photography is your passion, right?”

“Right.” You say.

“So just focus on that, work as a freelance photographer- that’s what they’re called right?”

“Yeah, that’s what they’re called.” You murmur, feeling completely shocked.

“Shit, did I insult you?” Bucky asks. “It’s not that I don’t think you can provide for yourself or us- uh It’s just I have like a bunch of money and it doesn’t really make sense for you to get a job you wouldn’t like.”

“No, I-It’s just I’ve never had somebody to rely on like this.” You whisper, tearing up. “I’ve had to take care of myself my entire life.”

“You don’t have to anymore, Doll.” Bucky murmurs. “Let me take care of you from now on.”

“God, you’re too good to be true.” You laugh.

“So are you.” Bucky says. Before you can respond the elevator door opens and you see a man dressed in a suit standing by the doors.

“Mr. Barnes, we’ve prepared the venue just as you asked.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says, leading you out of the hotel.

“Wow.” You gasp, looking around in wonder. “This is amazing.”

“You like it?” Bucky asks, smiling down at you.

“I love it!” You squeal. “Are those rose petals?” You ask, looking down at the petals that cover the aisle.

“Yeah, they are.” Bucky says. “I told them to pull out all the stops and well they certainly delivered.”

“Are the two of you ready?” The man asks.

“We sure are!” You say, looping your arm through Bucky’s. “Right?”

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Bucky murmurs, looking down at you.

**After the Wedding**

“Can I have this dance Mrs. Barnes?” Bucky asks, extending his hand for you to take. You put your flute of campaign down on the bedside table, before looking up at your new husband.

“Certainly, Mr. Barnes.” You giggle, taking his hand, then he pulls you into him.

“So I know our vows were pretty cookie cutter.” Bucky says. “I mean the whole wedding was-.”

“Perfect.” You interrupt. “The wedding was perfect.”

“I had some vows I wanted to add.” Bucky says, kissing your temple.

“Lay them on me.” You say, grinning.

“I vow to always take care of you, no matter what happens.” Bucky starts. “To support you in everything you do and to love you every day of my life. I promise that you’ll never be alone again and you will always have a family with me.”

“I promise to follow you to the ends of the earth and across the universe, if need be.” You say smiling. “I vow to always speak my mind to you and to never treat you differently for your fame and fortune. I promise to always be sassy and sarcastic.”

“Well said, Mrs. Barnes.”

“I could say the same to you, Mr. Barnes.” You say, laughing. After that the two of you finish your slow dance in the hotel room and move to sit on the bed.

“Shall we cut the cake, Wife?” Bucky asks, plucking it off of the room service tray.

“It’s a cupcake!” You laugh, taking it from him. Then you swipe your finger through the frosting, and then you tap it onto his nose.

“Shall we share?” Bucky asks, before putting a bit of frosting on your nose.

“Of course.” You say, then the two of you sit in silence, splitting the chocolate cupcake.

“Maybe for our honeymoon we can visit the butterflies in Mexico.” Bucky says, after a minute.

“I-I’d like that.” You say. “We can go the week of Christmas.”

“That’s a good idea.” Bucky says. “That way you have a week to unpack and settle in at our home in LA.”

“Our home?” You ask, smiling.

“Well, what’s mine is yours.” Bucky says, before giving you a quick kiss.

“I like the sound of that.” You say, smiling.

“So do I.” Bucky says, kissing your nose. “Mmmm you taste like frosting.”

“I wonder why.” You chuckle.

****

“We should probably get going.” You sigh. “Helen has probably noticed I’m gone by now.”

“Probably.” Bucky laughs. “Considering it’s been 4 hours.”

“I’ll think of something to tell her.” You say.

“I mean you can tell her the truth.” Bucky says.

“I’ll tell her once we’re back at school.” You say. “Are you going to tell your friends?’

“I think I’ll wait until they can meet you.” Bucky says.

“Alright.” You say. “That makes sense. Can you help me with the zipper?”

“Yeah.” Bucky says, kissing the back of your neck. “I can’t wait to start our lives together.”

“Isn’t that what we just did?” You ask.

“Let me rephrase.” Bucky murmurs, kissing the back of your shoulder. “I can’t wait to have you by my side every night.”

“Why, Mr. Barnes, how utterly romantic of you.”


	3. Chapter Three

“So where did you disappear to last night?” Helen asks, as she packs her suitcase.

“I got married.” You say.

“What?” Helen gasps.

“I got married.” You say.

“To who?!”

“Bucky Barnes.” You say, smirking.

“Like the Bucky Barnes that’s in The Avengers?” Helen asks.

“I actually think Bucky is a stage name.” You say. “Cause according to our marriage certificate is first name is James.”

“Bucky’s his nickname.” Helen says, crossing her arms. “Where you two at least drunk?”

“Nope.” You say. “We were both stone cold sober.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.” Helen murmurs, glaring at you.

“Give me one minute.” You say, grabbing your phone. You scroll down to Hubby and hit facetime. It rings about 5 times before Bucky picks up.

“Hey, Wifey.” He says, his voice thick with sleep. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Our flight leaves in like 2 hours.” You say, smiling. “Also its 10:00 in the morning, it’s not early.”

“Life of a rock star, Babe.” Bucky chuckles. “Party all night, sleep all day.”

“Holy shit.” Helen murmurs. “You married Bucky Barnes.”

“Say hello to Helen, Darling.” You say, moving your phone so your friend was in view.

“Hello, Helen.” Bucky says. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Bucky Barnes knows my name.” Helen squeaks. “And he’s married to my best friend.”

“Told you.” You laugh, putting your arm over Helens shoulders.

“Holy shit.” Helen murmurs. “This is insane.”

“Clearly Helen needs some time to process this.” You chuckle. “I’ll call you when I get home, alright?”

“Alright.” Bucky says, smiling. “Bye, Doll! Bye, Helen!”

“Bye, Bucky.” You say, before hanging up.

“You’re married to Bucky Barnes.” Helen murmurs.

“I feel like that’s been established already.” You laugh.

“How is this even going to work?” Helen asks. “You have school!”

“For like another month.” You say, shrugging. “Once I’m done I’ll move to LA.”

“Where you’ll live happily ever after with Bucky freaking Barnes.”

“Exactly.” You say.

**1 week later**

“Are you happy to be home?” You ask, watching as Bucky unpacks his suitcase over skype.

“Yeah.” Bucky sighs. “I love touring, but being home is nice.”

“Show me around the apartment! I wanna see where I’m gonna live!”

“This isn’t where you’re gonna live.” Bucky says.

“What do you mean?” You ask. “I thought I was going to move in with you.”

“You are! But this isn’t where we’re gonna live. I bought us a house!”

“You didn’t have to do that.” You murmur.

“I know!” Bucky says, smiling. “I wanted to.”

“God you’re perfect.” You sigh.

“So are you, Doll.” Bucky says. “How’s school?”

“It’s good, I just submitted my thesis. I should hear back from the committee in about three weeks.”

“Have you gotten your plane ticket yet?” Bucky asks.

“Yep.” You say, nodding. “Can you text me the address of our house? I need to know where to mail all my stuff.”

“Of course.” Bucky says, smiling. “I like hearing you say that.”

“What?”

“Our house.” Bucky murmurs.

“God, you so cheesy! I kinda love it!”

“Glad to hear it.” Bucky chuckles. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I added you to the list at Shield Records.”

“The list?” You ask.

“It means you’ll have access to the building, and me if I’m recording.” Bucky explains. “This way you can get ahold of me if something happens between now and when you get here.”

“Look at you, thinking of everything.” You say grinning. “Now tell me about your friends, you haven’t said much about them.”

“Alright.” Bucky says. “Stevie- he plays base- and I have known each other since we were kids. We played in a band called the Howling Commandos in college, but then the band broke up. He’s a punk, but also a total softy.”

“When did you guys join The Avengers?” You ask.

“We met Tony and Clint about a week after our old band broke up. Tony is the lead singer and Clint plays keyboard. Two weeks after that we met Thor and the rest is history.”

“Tell me about them, what are they like?”

“They’re-uh-they’re a lot. You’ll see what I mean when you meet them.” Bucky says.

“Okay.” You say, laughing. “Hey, I should probably go to bed, it’s almost 2 in the morning.”

“Alright, Doll. Call me tomorrow?”

“Of course.” You say, smiling. “Bye, Hubby.

“Bye, Wifey.” Bucky says, before ending the skype call.

**2 weeks later**

“Hey, Helen.” You say, sauntering into the lab. “How’s changing the world going?”

“I am not changing the world.” Helen murmurs, not looking up from her tablet.

“Sure, sure.” You say. “You’re just building a machine that will one day save millions of lives.”

“I need to get it to work first.” Helen grumbles. “Did you need something?”

“I’m done!” You say. “My thesis was approved a week early!”

“That’s amazing!” Helen says.

“I know!” You laugh, hugging your friend. “I’m done! I’m officially done with school!”

“Have you told Bucky yet?” Helen asks.

“No.” You say, shaking your head. “I kinda want to surprise him. Go to LA a week early, there’s a flight leaving tonight.”

“Will you be done packing by then?” Helen asks.

“Yeah, I just have to through my clothes into my suit case. But I still have a couple more boxes to ship-.”

“I can do that!” Helen says.

“Really?” You ask.

“Really.” Helen says, nodding. “But you have to promise me that you’ll invite me to come visit during the summer!”

“Of course!” You say. “I was gonna do that anyway.”

“You’re the best, best friend, Y/N!” Helen says.

“So are you!” You say, hugging Helen again.

“Now, go, pack! You have a flight to catch!”

“Thanks again!” You call over your shoulder, as you run out of the lab. But you stop at the door. “If I don’t see you before I leave I just wanted to tell you, that you’ve made these last 2 years amazing and that I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Helen says. “Call me when you land in LA.”

“I will, promise.”

“Say Hi to your husband for me.” Helen says.

“I will.” You say, before finally leaving the lab. As you walk farther and farther away, the sadness you’re feeling starts to turn to excitement because this time tomorrow you’ll be in LA with Bucky.


	4. Chapter Four

I just landed. You text Helen.

Glad you made it there safe. Have fun living every fangirls dream life.

I will. You text back, laughing to yourself. Then you grab your luggage and walk out of the airport, hail a cab and slide into the back seat.

“Where to?” The cabbie asks.

“Shield Records, please.”

“Alright.” The cabbie says as he pulls out into traffic. “So are you famous or somthin’?”

“No.” You chuckle. “My husband works there.”

“Oh? What does he do?”

“He plays guitar.” You say.

“Is he anybody I’d know?”

“I don’t think so.” You chuckle.

“So where are you coming from?”

“Oh, I just finished my master’s degree, and I’m moving out here to live with my husband, James.” You explain.

“What did you get your masters in?” The cabbie asks.

“Photography.” You say, smiling.

“I didn’t know you could get a degree in that.”

“A lot of people don’t.” You hum.

“So why are you meeting your husband at his work?”

“I wanted to surprise him.” You say. “He thinks that I’m still at my University.”

“Well, I wish you the best of luck in LA.” The Cabbie says, pulling over to a curb. “We’re here.”

“Thanks.” You say. “How much?”

“37 dollars.”

“Here you go.” You say, handing over the cash. “Have a nice day.”

“You too.” The cabbie says, as you take your suitcase out of the car. Then he drives off. You take a deep breath before walking into Shield Records.

“Hello, how can I help you?” A receptionist asks.

“Hi, my name is Y/N Barnes. I’m supposed to be on some sort of list. I’m here to see Bucky Barnes.”

“Are you family?” She asks, as she types your name into the computer.

“You could say that.” You chuckle.

“Well, you’re name is in the system. So if you wouldn’t mind signing in. Then I can give you a visitor badge and have Security take you up to the recording studio.”

“Thank you.” You say as you sign in.

“Here you go.” She says, passing you the badge. “Please keep this visible at all times.”

“Of course, thank you.” You murmur.

“If you’d follow me, Ma’am.” A security guard says and you nod, silently following the security guard into the elevator. Then down a hallway. “They’re recording right now, so you’ll have to be quiet.”

“Alright.” You say, walking into a small room. You can see 6 people through a glass mirror all standing around a mirror, but Bucky isn’t one of them. 

“No! No! That isn’t right!” A man with a goatee exclaims.

“It’s a clap, Tony, they all sound the same!” One of the red headed women says.

“Lies! Pepper! All claps are different!”

“Well you’ve had literally everybody available to you clap out the rhythm. So just pick the best one.” Steve says, folding his arms across his chest.

“No I haven’t!” Tony says. “There’s somebody else in the booth.”

“Uh- Hello.” You say, awkwardly waving.

“Can you clap?” Tony asks.

“Can’t everybody?” You ask, grinning.

“Come in here.” Tony says.

“Tony, manners.” Thor says.

“Come in here, please.” Tony says, looking at you.

“Okay.” You say, laughing. The sound guy gets up from his chair and opens the door for you. “Thank you.” You add, as he closes the door behind you.

“Can you clap out this beat?” Tony asks, as he shows you the rhythm with his hands.

“Sure.” You say, mimicking the beat with your hands.

“Perfect! That’s perfect!” Tony says. “Record this, Coulson! Now do it again……uh-please.”

“Okay.” You laugh, repeating the rhythm.

“We got it!” Tony says. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” You laugh.

“Sorry, can we get your name? So we can credit you in the album?” Pepper asks.

“Sure, my name is Y/N Barnes, I’m-.”

“Doll?” Bucky asks, opening the door.

“Bucky!” You say, embracing him as soon as he’s close enough.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to be another week.” Bucky says, smiling.

“My thesis got approved a week early. Once I found out, I booked a ticket for the soonest flight and came to surprise you. T-That’s okay, right?”

“Of course it’s okay!” Bucky says, laughing.

“Um-Buck? Who is this?” Steve asks.

“This is my wife, Y/N.” Bucky says, grinning down at you.

“You’re married?!” Steve sputters “Since when?”

“Since Vegas.” Bucky says.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint asks.

“What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.” Bucky says, shrugging. “Well it stays in Vegas until she’s done with University.”

“I don’t see a ring on her finger.” Natasha says, glaring at the two of you.

“Oh, we didn’t-.” You start.

“Actually, that’s why I was late this morning.” Bucky says, grabbing something from his pocket. “I had was picking these up.” He adds, showing you a man’s wedding ring nestled next to a women’s engagement ring and wedding band.

“I love them.” You murmur, as Bucky slides the rings onto your finger.

“I’m glad.” Bucky says, smiling.

“So are we not going to talk about how crazy this is?” Tony murmurs, as they all watch you and Bucky.

“Are you really one to judge what’s crazy?” Pepper asks, looking at Tony.

“Fair point, but this still seems a little out there.” Tony says.

“Yeah, I’m with Tony on this one.” Clint murmurs. “This is going to blow up in their faces, for sure.”

“Maybe, but I think not.” Thor says. “Look at how they are looking at each other.” 

“They love each other.” Steve whispers.

“They barely know each other.” Natasha says.

“It doesn’t matter.” Steve says. “They’re in love.”

“You know we can hear you right, Punk?!” Bucky growls, staring at the peanut gallery that had formed on the other side of the room.

“Sorry.” Steve says.

“Ya, you better be.” Bucky says, leading you out of the studio. “Now if you’ll excuse us. I want to show Y/N our house.”

“It was nice meeting you all!” You call before the door shuts.

****

“How was the flight?” Bucky asks, as he drives down a long winding driveway.

“It was good.” You say. “I slept most of the way. How’s the new album coming?”

“It’s-uh-it’s coming.” Bucky sighs. “We have about 6 songs written already, so we still need 7 more. You walked in on us recording our first song.”

“Well I can’t wait to hear it, all of it.” You say, smiling.

“I’m glad.” Bucky says, grinning at you. “We’re here.”

“Holy shit.” You murmur, looking at the estate in front of you. “Bucky, Baby, this is not a house. This-this is a castle.”

“There’s not mote.” Bucky says, laughing. “So it can’t be a castle.”

“Fine, a mansion then.” You say.

“Well you did marry a rock star.” Bucky says, shrugging. “What were you expecting?”

“Not this.” You murmur.

“D-do you not like it?” Bucky asks, in a worried tone.

“No, I love it.” You whisper. “I just never thought that I would live in place like this. Growing up in foster care, I-I barely ever had a room to myself a-and now- I-I guess I’m just overwhelmed.”

“That’s okay, we can go in as slowly as you need.” Bucky says and you nod.

“Thank you.” You murmur.

“The house is mostly empty.” Bucky says, filling the silence. “I thought we could get furniture and stuff together.”

“I’d like that.” You say. “Maybe we can go tomorrow.”

“It’s a date.” Bucky says, smiling at you.

“Our very first.” You giggle.


End file.
